Menabrak batas
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Ketika tidak ada cara lain menghentikan saudaramu selain membunuhnya—apa kau bisa?


"Aku pulang!"

"Hiro, selamat datang..."

Seperti biasa; Mizel akan datang untuk menyambutnya.

Yang tidak biasa; pasang hijau cerah _saudara-_ nya kini berwarna serupa darah.

"...ada apa, Mizel?"

"Ada apa kenapa?"

"Matamu berubah warna..."

"Oh, ya?"

Dan Hiro merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Apalagi karena yang ditanya tidak menyadari perubahan di tubuhnya sama sekali meski hanya sekedar komponen spektrum penglihatan. Remaja yang dianugerahi _ahoge_ di pucuk kepalanya itu sedikit banyak mulai cemas, intuisinya membayangkan perihal-perihal buruk seperti kesalahan program atau penyusupan virus ganas.

"Mungkin itu hanya _auto check_ program. Jangan terlalu khawatir." profesor Haruka alias ibu Hiro menjelaskan untuk anaknya yang sampai susah-susah datang menemuinya ke Tiny Orbit demi memuaskan rasa penasaran.

"Tapi hal aneh ini tidak pernah terjadi sekalipun dalam sepuluh tahun Mizel tinggal bersamaku!"

Kuliah singkat kemudian dari sang ibu bukan ilmu baru untuk seorang Oozora Hiro. Buku manual miliknya juga memberi tahu dengan jelas, bahwa setiap android pasti dilengkapi _auto check_ —sebuah program untuk menanggulangi setiap _error_ supaya pekerjaan para ilmuwan di Tiny Orbit lebih ringan. Hanya saja terlalu aneh baginya jika Mizel tiba-tiba melakukannya karena manifesto dalam tubuhnya tidaklah sempurna.

 _Seharusnya_.

" _Auto check_ setiap android memang berbeda, mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya untuk Mizel."

"...apa ibu tidak ingin memeriksa Mizel barang sebentar? Hanya untuk... memastikan...?" nada itu harap-harap cemas.

"Ibu tidak ada waktu, Hiro. Dan terlalu khawatir begitu... katamu di hari berikutnya mata Mizel sudah kembali menjadi hijau, kan?" Hiro ingin meralat pengklasifikasian Tosca sebagai bagian warna biru, namun malas memancing perdebatan yang lebih panjang.

"...baiklah." Hiro membungkus mati penjelasan dari ibunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan laboratorium.

* * *

 **Menabrak Batas**

 **Little Battlers eXperience** (c) Level-5  
 **Warning** : Headcanon. Tolong bayangkan mereka bertarung di sini dengan LBX sebagai armornya semacam Hero Bank atau Saint Seiya, bukan pake navigasi henpon #yha

.

 _Beta_ by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)  
 _Plot & Written_ by **ALPUCAT**

.

.

.

* * *

" _Auto check_ android?"

Hiro mengangguk—membenarkan dengan tegas pertanyaannya pada Ban. Sementara yang usianya jauh lebih senior itu berpikir sejenak, berusaha menggali informasi penting yang terkumpul dalam otaknya.

"Setiap android pasti memilikinya. Bahkan pemeriksaan wajib dilakukan per satu atau dua tahun."

"Bagaimana dengan android yang gagal? Apa mereka akan terlambat melakukan _auto check_ atau sesungguhnya tidak mampu sama sekali?"

Henyak dari sisi coklat pekat, "Android gagal? Memangnya ada?"

Benar. Bahwa keberadaan Mizel adalah rahasia. Bahwa seharusnya mesin berfisik manusia itu sudah dimusnahkan dan bukannya dipaksa beroperasi di atas bumi atas nama Mizel. Bahwa Android _prototype_ yang sudah diberi nama Mizel ini diam-diam dibawa pulang oleh profesor Haruka dan mungkin hanya petinggi seperti ayah Ban yang tahu. Lalu dengan semua _bahwa_ yang ada, Hiro hanya bisa tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal, terus memikirkan sosok yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Maklum saja, karena sesungguhnya Hiro merupakan anak tunggal.

"Ban-san... aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi jangan bilang-bilang siapapun. Janji?!"

"Eh...?"

.

.

Sekali lagi ditekankan kalau keberadaan Mizel adalah rahasia.

Sangat tidak bijak jika membicarakan tentang android spesial ini kalau tidak terpaksa. Ibunda Hiro sendiri selalu mengingatkan pada buah hatinya agar Mizel tidak pernah keluar rumah, karena pengawas dari Tiny Orbit bisa saja menangkap basah keberadaan Mizel lalu membawanya pulang paksa ke Tiny Orbit.

Mengingat kali ini kasusnya sangat mendesak, Ban menjadi pengecualian dan Hiro memasukkannya ke dalam kategori khusus. Seharusnya—seharusnya HANYA Yamano Ban saja.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal ini,"

"Sudahlah Jin... ini bukan salah Hiro juga, kan?!"

Terkutuklah Kaidou Jin yang (tidak) sengaja menguping pembicaraan Ban dan Hiro sebelumnya. Mau tak mau si helai biru gelap terpaksa mengajaknya juga untuk berbagi rahasia substansial yang sudah disembunyikan selama satu dasawarsa hidupnya.

Berbeda dari Ban, senior ramah dan rendah hati. Jin merupakan salah satu oknum pengajar yang disinyalir sebagai entitas berbahaya tersertifikasi (tambahan; dan hanya bisa dijinakkan oleh Yamano Ban) sehingga Hiro memberikan perhatian khusus pada gerak-geriknya selama bertamu.

Berjam-jam Ban melakukan inspeksi pada program Mizel namun berakhir nihil. Entah karena peralatan kurang memadai atau karena tidak adanya _database_ yang bisa digali.

"Ternyata memang mustahil. Satu-satunya cara hanya membawanya langsung ke Tiny Orbit."

Hiro melotot, "HEEE?!"

"Kau gila!" putus Jin keras, "Kalau sampai ketahuan mencuri android bukan hanya karirmu yang terancam! Hiro juga bisa dikeluarkan dari akademi!"

"Loh? Memangnya pihak Tiny Orbit tidak tahu kalau Mizel sekarang ada di rumah Hiro?" Ban bertanya dengan polos serempak dengan telapak tangan Jin yang menepuk keningnya jengkel.

Sepertinya cerita panjang Hiro mengenai Mizel sama sekali tidak menempel. Atau bisa jadi Ban terlalu fokus dalam dunianya untuk mencari bagian _gagal_ yang sedari awal disebut-sebut sang junior.

"Ibu membawanya secara diam-diam, makanya Mizel kami isolasi dari dunia luar."

"Hmm..." Ban menanggapi singkat, "Menurutku tidak masalah.."

"Apanya?"

"Banyak android identik dengan Mizel, kurasa. Jadi kalau sudah sampai di Tiny Orbit dia tidak perlu ditutupi lagi, malah lebih mudah membawanya ke laboratorium dan bilang saja mau cek ulang sebelum dipasang CCM."

Jin merengut, benci mendengar hal yang tidak dia pahami, "CCM apalagi!? Jangan memberi alasan tidak jelas!"

"Tidak, ini serius. Saat ini aku sedang mengembangkan CCM Legion. Sengaja tidak kuceritakan pada siapapun karena ingin memberi kejutan, terutama pada ayah..." terlambat, sepertinya satu dari trio sudah terlanjur kesal, apalagi melihat Ban menepuk-nepuk tasnya. Jelas sudah benda yang tengah dia bicarakan berada di dalam sana, "Tapi kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat, aku juga terlanjur penasaran dengan Mizel."

"Be-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Anggukan mantap menjadi jawaban. Sementara Jin tetap memasang pandangan dingin, meskipun akhirnya menyatakan setuju dengan semua rencana atas bujukan intens dari Ban. Maka besok menjadi perjuangan bagi Hiro untuk bisa membawa Mizel masuk ke Tiny Orbit dengan selamat.

Semoga.

.

.

"Ban-san, selamat pagiii!" sapaan Hiro menggema di dalam laboratorium. Tidak sendirian, dia datang bersama dengan Mizel.

"Wah! Kau berhasil masuk? Hebat sekali Hiro!"

Sekali lagi pintu ruang lab terbuka dan Jin ikut bergabung. Tentu remaja _stoic_ itu tidak bisa membiarkan—baik anak didik maupun temannya yg bodoh—bertindak ceroboh.

"Jin-san, selamat pagi!"

"Hoo... kau berhasil membawanya masuk?! Darimana kau mendapat _tag visitor_?"

Hiro menggaruk bagian tengkuk, "Ini... ini karena kartu ID dari Yuuya-san,"

"Haibara Yuuya...?"

Sebuah nama dengan artinya yang sangat jelas; sang pemberi ID tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam kecuali Hiro dan Mizel sudah keluar dari lab dan mengembalikan kartunya.

"...jangan-jangan dia membuat ID duplikat dengan otak pintarnya itu," geram Jin, "Aku akan mencarinya!"

Membiarkan Jin melesat dengan urusannya, Ban dan Hiro memulai mengkaji akar masalah. Dengan kumpulan _database_ lengkap, hasil yang didapat sangat berbeda dengan pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Ada beberapa informasi tidak masuk akal muncul di layar komputer Ban, entah itu material yang tersembunyi atau lebih parahnya sebuah virus seperti yang sudah ditakutkan. Hal yang terbilang ganjil karena Tiny Orbit tidak pernah membiarkan karyanya gagal sedikitpun, mereka pasti akan terus melakukan pemrograman ulang pada setiap android setengah matang agar menjadi sempurna seperti setiap moto perusahaan.

Mencurigai sesuatu, Ban meminta Hiro untuk membawa Mizel menuju ke laboratorium khusus. Meretas semua _database_ yang ada Termasuk milik Mizel ketika dia masih menjadi pecahan _prototype_.

"Aku sungguh tidak paham..." keluh Ban.

"Bagian mananya?"

"Kau lihat bilangan ini?" Ban menunjuk sederet angka bercampur tanda baca di layar komputernya, "Numerik ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Pemeriksaan terakhir menyatakan bahwa ada beberapa bagan korup dari tubuhnya sehingga melenceng dari struktur awal."

"A-apa ada artinya, Ban-san?"

"Hmm... mungkin akan lebih jelas kalau dijadikan diagram grafik." Ban beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar, "Ikut aku, Hiro. Mizel, kau tunggu kami di sini, ya!"

Hiro memberi tanda pada Mizel untuk tetap tenang dan menunggu, Katanya sang _kakak_ hanya akan pergi ke ruangan lain yang hanya berjarak dua pintu.

.

Dua pasang derap kaki semakin sayup.

Tercenung sendirian, Mizel masih berjuang menangkap pembicaraan antara Hiro dan teman-temannya sejak kemarin. Semakin banyak dia berpikir tentang percakapan para trio mengenai sesuatu dari dirinya yang berbeda, semakin banyak perasaan aneh tercampur di kepalanya. Padahal selama ini Hiro selalu menganggap Mizel tidak beda dari dirinya dan vice versa. Apa Hiro tidak sadar bahwa hatinya telah tersakiti?

"...?"

Tersentak dari dunia imajinasi, Mizel mengerjap, mencari asal usul suara yang bisiknya tertangkap telinga. Tidak logis. Sudah jelas dia tengah sendirian di ruangan karena Hiro dan Ban belum kembali.

"Siapa?"

Bukan konsonan jelas seperti penyebutan nama. Mizel yakin tengah merasakan seseorang—atau _sesuatu_ —menginginkan dia mendekat ke arahnya. Kepalanya diputar kanan dan kiri, mendapati tas milik Ban yang tertinggal sebagai sumber utama yang paling dicurigai.

Hiro hanya mengingatkan untuk tidak pergi keluar dari ruangan, kan?

Hiro sama sekali tidak melarang untuk berbuat hal lain, kan?

.

 ** _Tidak ada salahnya, kan?_**

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana, Ban-san?"

"Hmm... aku kurang yakin. Tapi sepertinya— "

Guncangan setara gempa tektonik diikuti suara ledakan menghentikan konversasi mereka. Memasang raut cemas, dia memberi tanda pada Hiro agar bersama-sama keluar dari laboratorium. Mendapati bentangan lain yang setengahnya telah hancur.

—Ruang lab tempat Mizel berada.

"MIZELLL!"

Tidak peduli akan usaha Ban yang berusaha menghentikannya, Hiro berlari kencang menuju lab tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa Mizel baik-baik saja. Kakinya dihalangi puing-puing terbakar. Bagian dinding hancur menjadi puing dan barang pecah belah tidak berhasil mempertahankan bentuknya.

Figur putih berbingkai mahkota gelap itu berdiri di tengah sana, lengkap dengan CCM Legion terpasang lengkap pada tubuhnya seperti armor. Menjadikannya sebuah LBX yang belum pernah dijamah oleh kornea.

Oozora muda spontan memastikan, "Mi-Mizel...?"

"HIRO, AWAS!"

Dalam sekejap, Ban sudah berada di depan Hiro lengkap dengan armor LBX miliknya; Odin. Menepis serangan yang mendadak meluncur membabi buta ke arah mereka di balik perisai. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya setengah nhancur menjadi semakin hancur, mengaktifkan alarm sistem keamanan yang bisa didengar satu kawasan.

"Mi-Mizel... kenapa Mizel menyerangku...!?"

"Hiro! Segera aktifkan CCM Perseus! Kita harus membereskan ini sebelum pasukan Tiny Orbit datang."

"...Tapi,"

"Cepat! Ini yang ingin aku katakan padamu tadi!"

"Eh? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang data aneh dan juga grafik yang tidak biasa yang baru saja kucurigai. Aku menganggapnya sebagai virus yang bercokol saat pertama kali pembuatannya. Karena tidak bisa dicabut, Mizel saat itu mungkin dianggap sebagai karya gagal." penjelasan Ban terputus-putus karena terpecah fokus, "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Mizel bisa menggunakan CCM Legion... LBX itu masih kuteliti dan seharusnya masih jauh dari selesai."

[ _"Musnahkan..."_ ]

"...Mizel,"

[ _"Manusia... harus dimusnahkan..."_ ]

Tidak perlu dua kali berpikir bagi Ban untuk memasang posisi bertahan, mencegah serangan kedua yang diluncurkan padanya dan Hiro.

"OCEAN BLAST!"

Aura tembakan biru membentuk bagai ombak memecah serangan yang datang dengan sempurna, berhasil menyelamatkan dua rekannya yang lengah. Dan hanya satu orang yang memiliki jurus tersebut.

"Jin!" pekik Ban kegirangan melihat rekannya sedang berlari ke arahnya, lengkap dengan armor LBX Triton terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Ban! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jin sepertinya hanya menunjukkan rasa peduli di saat-saat genting, "Hiro! Ayo bertarung! Kau belum mau mati kan!?"

"Tapi..."

"HIRO!" kali ini Ban berhasil menangkis serangan dari Mizel. Tadi itu nyaris.

"PERSEUUUS!"

Mendapati Hiro sudah lengkap dalam balutan armor LBX-nya, sekarang Ban dan Jin bisa fokus dalam mode menyerang.

Perseus, Odin, Triton. Mizel sedikit menghentikan geraknya melihat tiga LBX kini sudah mengepungnya. Sementara fisiknya sendiri terlihat benar-benar baru di dalam Legion. Rambutnya menjadi hijau dan muncul berbagai corak di sekujur tubuhnya lengkap dengan pasang iris merah, persis seperti yang dilihat Hiro ketika itu.

"Mizel, sadarlah! Ini aku! Hiro!"

"Percuma bicara padanya sekarang, Hiro!" potong Ban, "ini sama seperti ketika CCM yg belum stabil diuji coba pada android."

Nada melemah, "Tapi... Mizel.."

"Dengar. Virus itu sepertinya tumbuh seperti kangker, menggerogotinya perlahan dalam hitungan tahun. Meski bukan kita yang menghentikannya, suatu saat Mizel akan dihentikan LBX lain atau parahnya, oleh Tiny Orbit sendiri."

Jin menerjemahkan istilah ilmiawan rumit Ban dengan yakin, "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengehentikannya, Hiro! Kau tahu itu!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Alarm keamanan berbunyi semakin keras, sementara serangan Mizel dimulai lagi.

"STRINGER MISSILE!"

"GUNGNIR!"

Serangan ganda yang diumumkan Ban dan Jin bersamaan mampu membuat Mizel terlempar jauh. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jin kembali menyerang Mizel yang sialnya masih bisa dihindari dengan cepat.

Legion level lanjut ciptaan Ban memang dirancang sebagai LBX berkekuatan dan berkecepatan tinggi. Sulit bagi Triton untuk menyamai kecepatannya, sementara Odin mulai kewalahan karena sebagian besar serangan misil Mizel diajukan padanya.

"Kau tahu, Hiro... hanya kau yang bisa menyerangnya, karena Perseus adalah LBX dengan kemampuan yang mengutamakan kecepatan."

"T-tidak, Ban-san... aku tidak akan bisa—"

"Dengar! Keraguanmu tidak akan merubah apapun! Sekalipun kau tidak ingin menghancurkan Mizel, aku dan Jin yang akan melakukannya!"

Mengakhiri pembicaraannya, Ban kembali maju dan membantu aksi tempur rekannya. Sementara Hiro bergeming, diam tanpa gerakan dan hanya bisa melihat dua senior yang ia kagumi saling beradu serangan melawan teman—BUKAN—Mizel sudah seperti keluarga bagi Hiro.

Hanya Mizel yang selalu berada di samping Hiro sedari kecil, Mizel yang selalu menemani Hiro ketika dia harus konsentrasi untuk belajar maupun tidak bisa tidur karena gemuruh petir. Mizel juga yang selalu menghiburnya agar tidak pernah menyerah dalam hal sekecil apapun. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lewatkan bersama, sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yg lama tapi juga tidak sebentar ketika Hiro harus mendapati kenyataan hari ini dia harus berpisah bahkan menghancurkannya dengan tangan sendiri.

"HIRO, CEPAT!" suara Ban terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"HIRO!" Jin ikut mendesak.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"MIZEL!"

Satu hentakan cukup bagi Perseus untuk sampai di posisi menyerang tanpa ada kesempatan menghindar bagi Mizel. _COSMO SLASH!_ —seharusnya dua frasa itu menjadi teriakkan Hiro saat senjata di kedua tangannya sukses mengincar bagian kritis yang sanggup menghentikan Mizel selamanya.

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU MIZEL, KAU DENGAR? AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU!"

Gerakan pamungkas Hiro terbaca dalam sekuensi, seakan waktu tersendat sebelum berhenti.

Yang tersisa setelah ayunan dari pedang kembarnya hanyalah penyesalan. Bukan penyesalan karena dirinya yang menghancurkan Mizel. Bukan penyesalan karena dia berfusi dengan LBX-nya sendiri. Bukan penyesalan karena dia tertarik dengan LBX dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam akademi. Bukan, bukan penyesalan _flashback_ sepicik itu.

Hiro menyesal karena dia sangat egois.

Karena semasa kecil dia malah menentang Mizel dihancurkan dan memaksa ibunya untuk membawa android itu pulang. Hingga inilah akhirnya, keegoisannya membawa Mizel menuju kehancuran, merusak LBX ciptaan seniornya yang sedang dikembangkan dengan susah payah, bahkan nyaris menghancurkan Tiny Orbit.

* * *

" _Tapi kalau Hiro tidak egois, semua kenanganmu bersama Mizel juga tidak akan pernah ada_."

"Hmm..."

"Aku seperti mendengar kata-kata itu dari Mizel sesaat setelah meluncurkan serangan terakhir.."

"Karena itu Hiro harus tetap berada di Tiny Orbit dan berjuang, ya..."

.

... _lalu Ban tersenyum pada juniornya._

* * *

.

.

[ " _And ever has it been known that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_

—Khalil Gibran ]

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Hiro... Icaros yang kita kembangkan bersama sekarang menjadi LBX terkuat."

"Sungguh?"

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Hiro dan ibunya menjadi tertuduh dalam kasus pencurian andoid.

Hiro yang sekarang sudah tidak memiliki ijin untuk mengendalikan LBX atas tuduhan mencuri android. Untunglah Ban mampu meluruskan kesalahpahaman sehingga hukuman rekannya tidak lebih parah dari ijin _scout_ -nya yang hanya dicabut paksa.

Ban mengangguk bangga, "Jin bilang begitu padaku. Aku benar-benar menanti karya berikutnya."

"Eh...?"

Berbekal rasa cintanya pada LBX dan semangat dari Mizel yang tidak pernah dilupakannya, Hiro kembali ke Tiny Orbit. Kali ini bukan sebagai kadet, namun meneruskan jejak ibunya sebagai ilmuwan.

"Aku tahu kok, saat ini kau sedang mengembangkan LBX baru kan. Tidak perlu disembunyikan, bahkan Yuuya pun tahu!"

Sejenak Hiro tertegun. Rangkai kalimatnya untuk menampik hangus di balik tekanan aura. Sudah tidak ada gunanya berbohong, apalagi pada ilmuwan senior yang selama ini sudah membimbingnya.

"Oh begitu, ahahaha... sepertinya aku memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia..."

Masih diiringi penasaran, "Jadi, LBX yang bagaimana?"

Menyerah, si biru gelap meraup sebuah tas—mengeluarkan kotak sewarna mahkotanya seraya memperlihatkan perangkat yang ada, ditambah data grafik yang mendukung penemuannya.

Sementara Ban terpana saat menyaksikannya, "Wow! Aku yakin karya ini akan menjadi LBX yang hebat! Akan dinamai apa?"

Hiro memberikan tawa selepas yang dia bisa.

.

.

.

"...Mizel O-legion!"

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:  
** 2 bulan (atau lebih) supaya fic ini bisa lepas tayang... hosh... hosh... O)—(

Prosesnya cukup ngeri karena author cuma jadi tukang edit dan belum nonton LBX sampai seri Wars. Maaf segala2nya kalau ada kekurangan dan maaf sedalam2nya karena karya aslinya yang aslinya menembus 4.5k _words_ harus dipangkas jadi 2.5k _words_ setelah melewati edit sana-sini demi keuguhan plot.

Spesial Tengkyu buat **ALPUCAT** sebagai pemilik ide dan yang mau diganggu terus buat ditanya-tanya selama proses.

(Btw, jangan peduliin judulnya. Ini _inner joke_ buat yang ikut perang status di salah satu grup author raksasa di FB. Sebut saja namanya fanfiksyen dot net werld #lari)

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
